


Parenthesis

by Denrhea



Series: Semicolon Universe [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Random & Short, Semicolon AU, Vignette, Young Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denrhea/pseuds/Denrhea
Summary: Side vignettes to the Semicolon piece, this grabs stories from the observers.  They will not fall in any particular order.  Asks are allowed because this first chapter was an ask from BluSkates.  Just pop them into the comment and I’ll mull them over.





	1. Hiroko’s Tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BluSkates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluSkates/gifts), [Magrathea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magrathea/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was an ask that occurred in chat dialog with BluSkates: Hiroko hides her tears from her children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all you do, BluSkates! 
> 
> (I owe Mags...one Mari story just for you)

* * *

 

Hiroko had a great capacity for love and happiness, dedicating her life to showing this in her own way through food and small kindnesses, wisdom and waiting.  Perhaps that is why children that required such a special touch were gifted to Toshiya and herself.  Mari, who was all fire, and Yuuri water--seeking the path of least resistance, who needed the ice to sooth the torrent inside of him, both had come to her in their own way.

 

Mari fought the world all through school.  So many times, Hiroko found herself in the school office talking with administration until at sixteen, Mari announced she was finished.  No more.  Afterwards, a calm came over her.  She was independent to a fault.  To say that she had relationships would be a misnomer.  She didn’t like to let people get too close.  But Yuuri, though.  Her brother brought out her protective instincts.  When people started bullying him, she stepped in and her reputation created a veil of protection over the boy.

 

Yuuri hid from the world.  If Hiroko was called about Yuuri, it’s because he had disappeared.  He was a runner.  When his world fell apart, he could be found hiding in a closet (and sometimes it would take Mari to get him out...theirs was such a relationship), or he left entirely and she’d find him in Minako’s care, her firm voice grounding him.  It was Minako that suggested he tried figure skating.  He was afraid at first, but the figure skater Yuuko enticed him onto the ice.  She became his first friend.  And for that, Hiroko was grateful.  Takeshi, though, Yuuri’s mother watched uncertainly.  Takeshi pushed but in such a way that made Yuuri push back.  Just enough.  Mari didn’t like him at first.  Yuuko defended Yuuri to him at first.  But then Yuuri fought back.  Takeshi, two years older, adopted the boy and became his first male friend.

 

With Mari, Hiroko never worried.  Mari was a fighter.  She’d find a way to survive.  With Yuuri, Hiroko always worried, watching him.  Yuuri was cautious, afraid of the world.  He regarded everything as if it were after him, as if his very presence was an inconvenience.  

 

When he was diagnosed with anxiety, all of the pieces fell into place.  Yuuri had found his steel by then, however, thanks to Takeshi, thanks to the ice.  And Yuuri started to fight.  He needed that strength to face the changes in his body as well as the beast that grew in his thoughts.  Anxiety.  He was always a nervous child.  Hiroko cried her tears when she realized that nervousness was in fact an illness.  Then she cried many nights after holding her son, her calm strength falling as she slipped into the shelter of her room, the room that she shared with Toshiya.  That was the only room that held her tears.  The only place where she allowed herself to fall apart.  When she was alone.

 

* * *

 

 

Five years had separated Hiroko from her son.  His calls were sparse and often she could hear the self-blame on the other end.  Where she celebrated his accomplishments, he ripped them down to favour his failures.  Working to keep her voice upbeat, she did her best to encourage him from afar.  However, he was home, before her...and she could tell.  The years had not been kind.  A shadow existed, hovering over his shoulder, ripping away bits of happiness before it had a chance to take root.  She forced a smile and embraced her son.  

 

When Minako narrowed her eyes on her son’s form, Hiroko sighed.  She knew Yuuri didn’t love his body.  She tried to show one could love themselves for their perceived flaws through example.  Toshiya loved her with all of her pudgy dimples.  But convincing Yuuri he deserved to be loved...this was a challenge.

 

Toshiya smiled warmly.  “You take after your mother.”  For Toshiya, this was a compliment.  Anything and everything about Hiroko was a representation of beauty and love to her husband.  Yuuri, though, she knew would turn that phrase around.  It didn’t hurt her.  But she watched him scramble to cover himself and she hurt for him.

 

“Come, let me feed you.”  She pulled him into the dining room and soon had a bowl of katsudon before him.  He stared at it, tears welling in his eyes.  She knew he was telling himself he didn’t deserve it, he was struggling with politeness and pushing it away.  She placed her hand on his.  “Eat, son.  We’ll deal with the rest tomorrow.”

 

He drew a ragged breath but then took the first bite.  The first bite was all it took.  If she could get him to take that first bite, he would eat what was before him.  She watched his expression relax a little as he started to enjoy it.  She then watched the guilt try to crowd out that enjoyment.  “I know you missed my katsudon,” she said warmly.  “I made it with you in mind.  Let this meal warm your heart and chase away the shadows.”  She eyed those shadows that were trying to grab purchase on her son’s shoulder.  They may have won out in Detroit, but not in her home.  She was the ruler of this roost.  They retreated, not far but off his shoulders and she watched her son start to relax.   _ What demons are you carrying with you, son? _

 

As he finished, she finally spotted a tentative smile.  “There’s my sunshine, like peeking from behind the clouds.  Such a beautiful sight for your mama.”  She watched that smile widen.  “Now, clothes in the laundry and upstairs into the shower to wash off the plane ride.  Off with you.”

 

He laughed softly.  “Yes, mama...and thank you.”

 

“Of course, my son.”  She watched him climb the stairs, keeping the corner of her eyes on the shadow that remained retreated into the corner.  She’ll have to keep a firm eye on it.  With its attachment on her son, she couldn’t remove it from her home without removing her son.  And that wasn’t an option.  But she could take its power from it.  “Off with you,” she muttered to it, and the shadow dissipated.  She returned to her kitchen, pulling out dried herbs from her the bamboo where they hung.  The European witch that visited with Minako once taught her about sage.  She pulled it out and began weaving it into a wreath with lavender.  This should discourage the spirit’s hold.  Hopefully her son will one day be free of it.  He had to name his demon, though.  And sometimes that was the most difficult task.

 

As she continued about her day, vacuuming, sweeping, straightening cushions and dusting, she stashed sachets with sage and lavender in places where her son would frequent.  She continued up the stairs and hung the wreath on the wall.  Her son came out and watched her.  She turned and smiled.  “It’s so musty up here.  I thought the herbs would help.  Why don’t you take these and put them into your closet and drawer?”

 

Yuuri accepted the pouches with a smile.  “I miss your touches, mama.  I’m...already feeling better.”

 

“I’m glad, son.  There is something about being home...it heals our hearts.”

 

“I think mine must be quite battered after being gone so long.  I’m sorry...for taking so long to come back.”

 

“Sometimes our feet are reluctant to return.  Minako went through that...until her father became ill.  It took him needing her for her to return.  I don’t think she regretted it.  She was world weary, too many marks on her heart.  I think that one...is still healing.”

 

“Perhaps...I won’t take so long.  I just knew...I needed to be here.”

 

“Then I’m glad you came.  You are always welcome home.  You always have a place here.”

 

He reached out a hand and then started to let it drop when she grabbed hold of it and squeezed.  “It’s hard.”

 

“I know, son.  I’m here...when you’re ready.”

 

He nodded, retreating to his room.   _ The sachets in his palm will leach their scent into his clothes and make it harder for those spirits to hold tight. _

 

She retreated down the stairs and into her room.  Closing out the world, she dropped away her smiles and allowed the pain to show.  She had soaked so much in this day.   _ Yuuri, my sweet son.  I know it’s hard for you.  I’ll help as best I can but you have to face this demon to move passed it.   _ She felt the first tear fall.   _ Perhaps my warrior daughter can reach him. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking for short story ideas in the Semicolon universe...if you have any requests, drop them into the comments.


	2. Papa Toshiya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's for me...because sometimes I miss my daddy. The personal talk relating to life is something Dad would do...but the patching the tire, that was all Grandpa. I'd push my back to his shop and he'd come out and patch it for me.

* * *

 

Toshiya watched his son struggle with the tools, frustration marring his features.  His father dropped down next to him.  “If you force it, the tools will slip,” he explained, covering his son’s hand with his.  “Do you feel that fall into place?”

 

Yuuri chewed his lip but nodded, his eyes on the tool.

 

“Now, work it slowly until you feel the give.”  The tool fell into place and then he felt the give so that he loosened.  The nut broke free and he was able to spin it loose.  “You can use your strength,” Toshiya explained, “but you have to let the tool do what it is designed to do and work within its strengths and weaknesses.”

 

They popped off the tire and Yuuri carried it into his father’s workshop.  “Now, let’s see if we can patch it up.”  He pulled out the rubber patch kit and laid out the tube from the tire, roughing up the rubber around the hole, he put the patch onto it and lit it on fire so that it would adhere.  “This is the way my father would fix a flat.  Cars aren’t so easy these days.  Bicycles are simple, easy to work on.”

 

“I probably shouldn’t have ridden into the junkyard,” Yuuri murmured.

 

Toshiya nodded.  “Why were you there?” he asked, keeping his eye on the patch before carefully putting it out and waiting on his son to speak.

 

Yuuri shrugged at first as he twisted his toe into the gravel.  “I just had to get away.  Besides, the others don’t like me...because I’m different.  What’s wrong with me?”

 

“There is nothing wrong with you, son.  We all have our strengths and weaknesses.  But like the tool, you have to learn how to work with them.”

 

“Like...when I dance or skate?”

 

“Yes.  Some children do not have someone to show them how to find the strengths and weaknesses in others, though.  So they pick on the weaknesses.   To see if they can break someone.”

 

“What do I do?”

 

“Find your strengths and learn how to counteract that weakness.”

 

Yuuri mulled over the words of his father.  “But I hide,” he stated with a frown.

 

“Are you good at it?” the old man asked.

 

Yuuri laughed.  “I guess.  Mari knows how to find me...usually.”

 

“That’s because she knows you...your strengths and weaknesses.”

 

“So hiding...is a strength?”

 

The older man nodded.  “You just need to learn the right time to use it.  But you’re young.  So much time to learn.”

 

Yuuri smiled thoughtfully.  “So...I’m not weak.”

 

“I never thought so.  Everyone has strengths.  Some of us just take longer to figure them out.  But those can be the strongest of people in the long run.”

 

Yuuri took a steadying breath as he accepted the tire from his father.  Grabbing the tools, he walked to the bike with determination.  Toshiya watched as his son held tight to the tools, easing everything into place and using the tools to their advantage.  He looked up at his father, his brown eyes lit up, crinkling, proud of his accomplishment.  Returning the tools, they locked up the the shop.

 

Yuuri rocked back and forth.  “Thanks, dad,” he murmured, his voice going shy.

  
Toshiya put an arm around Yuuri’s shoulder and led him towards the inn.  “You’re welcome, son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got prompts through 6 so far.


	3. Warrior Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Magrathea wanted a really kickass Mari chapter. (I may revisit this later with an older Mari.)

* * *

 

 

Mari seemed to fight through her entire childhood, teachers and classmates.  Very few knew how to handle her beyond her parents and Minako.  People would look at the Katsukis with pity, but they would happily scoop up their daughter and take her home.

 

It was Minako who could turn her.  As they faced off in the ballet studio, the teacher would hold her eyes fiercely.  “If you’re going to fight, have a reason for it.”

 

“They don’t like me and I don’t give a fuck,” she retorted, profanity leaving her young tongue in defiance.

 

Minako didn't react to the profanity but sighed at her defiance.  “First position,” she demanded.  The girl quickly complied.  “How do you like the new baby?”

 

She shrugged.  “He cries.  A lot.”

 

“Second position,” Minako directed.  “Babies do that...even you.”  She chuckled at the face Mari made.  “Let him be your reason to fight.”

 

She straightened and looked at Minako tilting her head.  “What do you mean?”

 

“I can’t tell you why I know, but there is something special about that boy.  But he’s going to need a warrior, a protector,” Minako stated.  “Let him be your reason.”

 

The little girl tucked that into her thoughts as she continued to work through the commands given by her instructor.

 

* * *

  
  


Seven year old Yuuri sat on the curb, a stick in his hand drawing in the dirt that washed down the street as he waited for his sister to bike over from the middle school.  He looked up as Mari came to a stop.  Her eyes widened.  “What the hell happened to you?”

 

Yuuri shrugged.  “They called me a piggie and started pushing me around.  There were too many of them.”

 

Mari’s eyes narrowed, fury lit up behind those lids.  “We’ll see about that.”  The girl never stopped fighting as she grew up.  She just referred to it as being a warrior-in-training when someone addressed her about it.  With a reputation behind her, she could be intimidating.  

 

The next day, she skipped class and showed up at the playground where Yuuri toed the dirt beneath the swing idly pushing it to and fro.  She watched, waited.  Then she saw the first kid step forward.  “Look at the little piglet!” he taunted.  Others started to fall into the pattern.  

 

Mari huffed, stepping forward out of her hiding spot among the bushes, hands on hips.  “I don’t think you want to mess with my brother,” she warned.

 

A buzz went through the kids.  They had heard about the tough girl Mari.  Different rumors passed around from her being in a gang to her being in trouble with the law.  Whatever.  They began to back off.  She knew it wouldn’t be the last time but at least she helped her brother with this battle.

 

As the kids backed off, Yuuri looked up at his sister.  “Mari, why are you here?”

 

“I wanted to have lunch with my little brother.  Is that so bad?”  It was a good cover.  

 

Her brother studied her for a moment then smiled.  “No.”  That smile was reward enough.  She didn’t see it enough in her pensive brother but she would fight for it always.  Pulling out her lunch she sat across from him as they snacked on carefully cut out vegetables and talked about ballet and figure skating.  

 

Soon, Yuuko edged nearby.  “Can I eat with you?”

 

Yuuri grinned.  “Sure.”  Between having an older, popular student as his friend and his sister showing up, maybe the bullies would stay away this time. 


	4. Yakov’s Vitya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Themes_76 asked for Victor through Yakov’s eyes. I went with a younger Victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) I thought I posted this. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 

**Yakov’s Vitya**

 

 

Yakov watched the skater on the ice pushing his body.  He sighed as he felt Lilia come up behind him.  “I’m worried about that one.”

 

“Still no word from his parents?”

 

Yakov shook his head.  “Just a couple of disinterested emails.  I didn’t even bother mentioning it to him.  He’s just a kid.  I don’t understand how they can write him off just because of his sexuality.”

 

“He’s such a beautiful skater,” Lilia murmured.

 

“It’s such a wasted opportunity by his parents.  I would trade my soul to have a child like him.”

 

His wife wrapped her arms around him from behind, leaning her cheek against his thinning hair.  “We both would...if only…”

 

Yakov didn’t need her to finish that sentence.  They had their own losses.  Their marriage nearly split over it.  In the end, they decided to cling together rather than push each other away after the loss of their child.  Lilia, no longer able to conceive, suggested a couple of years later that they start training younger skaters and soon they had a houseful of young skaters.  Victor was the last one to move in.  

 

“I would adopt him if they’d let me,” Yakov muttered.

 

Lilia nodded.  She was in full agreement.  They watched Victor spin, his hair back in a pony tail wrapping around him in the motion.  They both fell in love with the child when he came into their care, their protective instincts in full force.  “We don’t need a piece of paper.  They’ve already signed over guardianship.”

 

“When the boy found out, he was hurt.  I had to tell him it was for skating decisions.  But...after seeing the bruise on his body from his brother, I’m kind of glad he’s never gone back home with them.”  He had seen red when he spotted those bruises and demanded to know where he got them.  The boy shrunk in on him but finally whined out fearfully that his brother hit him...repeatedly.  His parents did nothing about it.  Abuse by proxy.  Yakov called out a correction and the boy quickly complied.

 

“There may come a day when he doesn’t listen so readily,” Lilia murmured.

 

“Maybe...but hopefully he’ll be strong enough to bear the brunt of his decisions,” Yakov replied.  “I want to see the boy happy.”

 

“Me, too.  He skates with such sadness,” Lilia murmured.

 

Yakov nodded.  “Take a break, Victor,” he called out.  The skater coasted in and pulled to a full stop before the coach breathing hard.  Yakov handed him his water bottle.

 

“I think I know what music I want for my short program…” Victor began.  “Madame Lilia, will you help me work out the choreography?”

 

“Of course, Vitya,” she responded with a smile.  “Come see me this afternoon.”

 

“Yes, Madame,” he nodded.  “Yakov?”

 

“When you go back out, start working through your jumps.  Singles first.”  He watched Victor’s eyes light up.  “No quads!”  He hid the chuckle when he saw the pout.   _ He’ll do.  The boy has potential.  _  Yakov thought with a smile.   _ And he’ll defy me on that quad.  At least he’s still fighting. _


End file.
